Green lantern in Smallville
by timbarney110
Summary: The White lantern ring in the Smallville challenge?


Harry is the first born son of General Zod. Born 2 years before Clark and Claire, and The General Coup.

General zod had a son before his coup d'etat. He sends him to earth just in case it rebellion fails.

Zod sent with him,

A Loyal A.I.

A partial copy of the Kryptonian codex, in his DNA.

Education viewer- His ship had a automatic earth learning that was up to date when the ship was sent. not just school but business, engineering, politics, Chemistry, pharmaceuticals, allowing him to learn kryptonian education, and Earth education, allowing him to be classified as a genius. When he gets the Smallville he starts to fly.

kryptonian fabrics,

Kryptonian fortress, that has a massive amount of jewels, and precious metals. To help him survive in the new world.

on the way from Krypton he hits an uninhabited planet with the relic holding the White ring of Power. Which was created by Zod's wife. combining the rings of all the spectrums of light. Making it so its only accessible to Harry's genetics.

Found by Ras al Ghul and joins the league. Ras names him his heir. Will return to Smallville and go to high school a year before Clark and Claire.

Harry'll unite the world with a Senate like the Roman Empire. He'll use the combined justification of Darkseid Sith the combined support of the America, Russia, and European Union to unite the world.

Using his mothers designs he recreates,

Tony's Arc Reactors

F.R.I.D.A.Y. (Jarvis substitute), with hologram,(Gwyneth Paltrow).

Holotable

S.H.I.E.L.D insite Helicarrier,

I.C.E.R. Guns,

Iron Legion.

Added Villains/Enemies,

Scarecrow, Cillian Murphy

Sinestro,

Penguin, Robin Taylor,

Riddler, Cory Michael Smith,

Bane, Tom Hardy

Joker, Heath Ledger,

Brainiac, James Marsters

Death Storm, Robbie Amell, E1, after learning that Caitlin left, he suppressed stein's mind he uses his powers for evil , Harry kills him after releasing Professor stein.

Death storm, E2, Robbie Amell, Harry tries to fine Barry when he's facing Zoom, he suspects Reverb, or Killer frost might have some information about where he can be found.

Black Adam, Dwayne Johnson,

Vandal Savage, Casper Crump,

Anti Monitor,

Doomsday,- Davis Bloome, a monster of Kryptonian origin designed by Brainiac, and Kandorian Coats.

Brother Eye,

Ares,

Shade,

Staro,

Ocean Master, Patrick Wilson

Black Mask, Arkham Origins

Ben Lockwood

Hush,

Owlman, Thomas Wayne, the grandmaster of the court of Owls. A hereditary position that he tells Bruce about but he runs away to become Batman.

Trigon,

Hugo Strange,

Atrocious,

Lobo,

Metallo,

Harry Zod's harem

Lana Lang, Kristin Kreuk- she never dated Whitney Fordman. Harry asked her to th homecoming dance before Whitney her freshman year. Lana's Ancestor and Jor - El, Clark's father were in love. having her mother a half kryptonian and then her. she doesnt show the powers but will awaken them after high school after 18 years under a yellow sun. Harry tells her and Chloe at the same time. when they get serious. him not wanting any secrets between them.

Chloe Sullivan, Allison Mack

Jenna Barnum, Tania Saulnier, Harry saves her from Sean Kelvin. freezing him with the Casket of Winter Souls( Thor 1), and placing him right where he was infected.

Claire, Laura Vandervoort, Clark's twin sister. Harry sees her and Clark run to school fter missing the bus.

Martha Kent, Johnathan Kent died earlier, than the show, she sees Loki on a date with both Chloe and Lana at a movie theater, sneaking out to have fun in a unused movie screen room. Harry sees her after their climax as she is sneaking off .

Nell Potter, Sarah-Jane Redmond,

Desirée Atkins, Krista Allen,

Kyla Willowbrook, Tamera Feldman

M'gann M'orzz, Zendaya

Alicia Baker, Sarah Carter, Harry Mentors her when she starts to go to high school, in classes. one day she teleports back to her house after they settle to meet at her house. harry shows that she isn't a freak by using his abilities around her. She doesn't become crazy.

Patrica Swann, while researching her fathers death she comes across Harry's name and address, when he brings up The name Veritas, she tells him that she suspects him to be one of the three people in the prophecy.

Tina Greer, Lizzie Caplan, didn't turn evil, harry was a friend to her.

Lois Lane, Erica Durance,

Lucy Lane, Peyton List- Harry pays the loan shark back. She joins the Smallville high school to finish out her pre college education.

Tess Mercer, Cassidy Freeman,

Vala, harry used the Book of Rao to make the new kryptonian in an earlier copy of the Orb able to use their powers under a yellow sun,

Astra, Harry imprisoned her, and after Non died he appealed to the president that it was Non's idea to use the Myriad. Harry is immune to it having received a Kryptonian education. Clarke is affected by the program. She joins him as an Ambassador to New Krypton To the United Nations.

Indigo, Sophie Turner, loyal to Harry after he saved her when he thought she needed it in her human form.

Alia,

Faora,

Laurel Lance, Katie Cassidy, moves from Starling after Oliver cheers on her. Still becomes a Lawyer.

Sara Lance, Caity Catz, she went on the Gambit with Oliver Queen, thinking that whe will die Nyssa finds her in the Chinese sea before the Amazo finds her. she is brought before Harry and Ras. for a trial to see if she can join the League. after the Undertaking she wants to make sure her family is safe, Harry finds her, has her join him fighting crime in Metropolis.

Audrey of kasnia- her father and Ras set up their betrothal.

Helen of Troy, Bar Paly- Sara Asks Harry to help protect her.

Thea Queen, Willa Holland-

Helena Bertinelli, Jessica De Gouw- she takes to Harry's training better, talked her down from killing her father, told her he wanted to show her something he takes out his Katana and a stick with 2 sharp ends and cuts off his head for her and mounts it In the ground. He asks Laurel to help Helena to gain ownership of her father's company to help rebuild the city and make it better.

Iris West, Candice zpatton- Iris finds out that Barry is the flash and leaves for starling city. Becomes PR for Harry's company.

Nyssa, Katrina Law, married after Ras orders her. Ras was in Smallville when the meateors landed. He happens to find loki's spaceship. He adopts Harry and creates a fake name for Harry when he finds out that the meteors came with him he decides to investigate the area.

Felicity Smoak, Emily Bett Rickards

Caitlyn snow, Danielle Panabaker- her ice powers but no 'Killer Personality no turning dark leaves Central city after the Particle Accelorator, too many memories of Ronny. Takes the name of Ice. Harry hires her on the spot.

Killer Frost, Danielle Panabaker, Barry is attacked by Zoom, Harry follows him to E 2, where he finds Her after being berated by Zoom, crying trying to move on from Ronnie, Harry confronts her about Barry, he promises her a new life, she even swears to turn her back from crime.

Kara danvers, Melissa Beniist- sent by Catco to interview him as the youngest CEO of a up and coming company.

Alex Danvers, Chyler Leigh,

Power Girl, Injustice model,

Wonder Women, Gal Gadot- Diana was a friend from College, he confronts her with being Wonder Woman.

Jinx, Teen Titans, Marie Avgeropoulos,

Cheshire, Lindsey Morgan

Plastique, Jessica Parker Kennedy,

Hawkgirl, Eliza Taylor

Poison Ivy, Injustice 2 outfit

Harley Quinn, Margot Robbie with Injustice 2 outfit

Catwoman, Anne Hathaway or Arkham Knight

Starfire, injustice 2

Raven, Teagan Croft(Titans)

Zatanna, Serinda Swan,

Cheetah, Injustice 2 model

Lyla Michaels, ordered by Amanda Waller to get Harry's DNA by any means necessary. When it is her anniversary she calls him to say she has grown to love him and can live with his Harem.

Isabel Rochev, Summer Glau,

Lena Luthor, Katie McGrath,

Donna Troy, Sarah Hyland or Conor Leslie,

Barbara Gordan, Peyton Roi List,

Mera, Amber Heard- Aqua Woman

Wanda Maximoff, Elizabeth Olsen

Natasha Romanoff, Scarelett Johansson.

Spider Qwen, Dove Cameron.

Add marvel doppelgängers And any celebrity you want.  
-Emilia Clarke,

-Recommendations-

-Smut

-Dominant Harry in pairings.

-He is clever, cunning, Ruthless and independent.

\- AnitHero Harry.

-Powerful, not Godlike loki.

-Harem/Multi Pairing

-Lex is a anti hero with Harry. Harry tells Lex who he is. He uses (iron man suit) powered by Harry's Arc reactor instead of Kryptonite. Or a super soldier serum like Captain America, unfortunately during the Reeves Dam's destruction( s 6) Harry creates a robotic arm for Lex to use.( Winter soldier),

-Oliver Queen , more of the Arrow version. Dies after the trial with Ras al Ghul.

-can lead to 'crossovers with Arrowverse, ( Dominator Invasion, Crisis on Earth - X, Else Worlds, Crisis on Infinite Earths).

-Other heroes in his group,  
—Aquaman,  
—Atom,  
—Batgirl,  
—Black Canary,  
—Black Manta,  
—Blue Beetle,  
— Citizen Cold,  
—Catwoman,  
—Cheetah,  
—Cyborg,  
—DeadShot,  
— Deathstroke,  
—Doctor Faye,  
—Enchantress,  
—The Flash,  
—Firestorm,  
—Green Arrow,  
—Green Lantern,  
—Harley Quinn,  
—Killer Frost,  
—Martian Manhunter,  
—Nightwing,  
—Poison Ivy,  
—Raven,  
—Red Hood,  
—Robin,  
—Shazam family,  
—Starfire.  
—Supergirl  
—Wonder Woman,  
—Zatanna,  
—Swamp Thing, Harry helps stoping the reliance of Fossil Fuels. Swamp Thing becomes an ally of his.


End file.
